La dueña de mis sueños sin abrir
by ohcruxio
Summary: Carta a Aria. Es antes de que todo se diera a la luz... cuando los secretos de su amor eran escondidos y quedaban sus corazones reprimidos. Ezra no puede creer que pueda sentir de ese modo y como lo inspira a escribir.


_**La dueña de mis sueños sin abrir**_

La terrible espera de no estar junto a ti es una lenta tortura que estoy dispuesto a resistir. Pero a veces, a mi pesar, la impaciencia es más fuerte que cualquier voluntad que quiera contrarrestarla. Ella se aprovecha de la escasa cordura que me queda, para despojarme por completo de toda mi entereza, dejándome solo con el suave resuello de tu boca en mi cuello. Y con solo una alusión de ello hace que mi mente vuele, que viaje de repente, hacia lugares inexplorados hasta la actualidad. En esos paisajes apareces como el sol refulgente que me da energía para mantenerme y como único aliento para mí vivir. Siempre estas allí. Y ya no es necesario cerrar mis ojos pues tú siempre estás en mi mente. No sé que hacer, no encuentro nada factible. La solución no sé como encontrarla. Y trato de olvidarte, por nuestro bien, pero no puedo.

Mi determinación va disminuyendo progresivamente mientras transcurre el tiempo que no he logrado verte. Siendo cada vez más difícil conservarme de pie sin que mi cuerpo tiente por ti y sin que mi mente dispare a lugares distantes para encontrarte de cierta manera. Aunque más no sea imaginaria. Tan inconciente es el pensamiento que a veces me encuentro en espacios incompletos que son tapizados de arriba abajo por recuerdos nuestros; por lo que veras que no tengo otros anhelos más que estar a tu lado. Y luego de un lapso de tiempo vuelvo en sí, despertado por algún comentario que oigo al paso y recupero la compostura. Lo hago por completo cuando una atracción magnética hace ponernos en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento. Recomponiéndome hasta el próximo encuentro. Ahora estoy como nuevo pero cuando dejo que tu silueta se vaya por el pasillo ya empiezo a extrañarte… Tu sonrisa de perla no veo tras tu espalda, te llevas con ella parte de mi alma siendo la más inexplicable experiencia que, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a detenerla. Esperar es el castigo que quererte por siempre hasta el fin de los suspiros, son aquellos irremediables últimos respiros que salen antes del desenlace en el cual tu estas ya en otra parte.

Se me hace absolutamente inevitable no recordar amarte. Ese es el gran problema que aqueja mi conciencia pues ni el silencio es buena compañía mientras espero tu venida porque tengo la oportunidad de quererte sin interrupción aparente que altere mi temple. No quiero sonar un loco obsesionado pero debo admitirte que me tienes hipnotizado. Sin embargo, creo que no has usado ningún tipo de artilugio de antemano o, por lo menos, no adrede pero he caído fácilmente. A tus pies puedes sentirme tenerme y no me pienso rebajado pues tu amor me ha elevado a los profundos placeres que solo he imaginado en la mente.

Dando gracias al destino en cada encontronazo fortuito. Totalmente agradecido que te hayas puesto en mí camino y que por ti sigo, hasta el infinito de los vivos, enfrentando al mundo entero con tu mano entrelazada a la mía. A la par uno y el otro, con la cabeza altiva, orgullos de vivir como lo hacemos cada día. Aunque aún sea a escondidas, quiero que sepas que por ti doy la vida y que, por esa razón, no quiero perderte y que te vuelvas tan solo un recuerdo lindo en mi mente. Pues significas mucho mas que eso diciéndote que no habría lógica alguna para seguir sino estuvieses al lado mío ya que sin ti no se existir. Antes no supe lo verdadero que es vivir. Ya eres parte de mi alma y siendo que el alma esta formada por todo lo bueno que hay en cada ser, puedo con seguridad afirmar que tu eres todo lo bueno que yo puedo pedir. Eres aquello que ni en los sueños más locos pudiesen aparecer pero simplemente te cruzaste en el camino, en ese pequeño bar de mala muerte.

* * *

_Gracias por llegar al final..._

_ Le agradecería que dejasen un comentario por mas que les parezca una tontería por que a mi me interesa los que sintieron cuando leyeron mi texto._


End file.
